mr_peabody_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Biggest Fan / Queen Isabella
Biggest Fan / Queen Isabella is the eighth episode of The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show. Cast * Chris Parnell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * David P. Smith as Mrs. Hughes * Jeff Bennett as Christopher Columbus / Roberto Ublindo * Jess Harnell as King Kamehameha * Melanie Minichino as Queen Isabella * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Shelby Plot Shelby, Mr. Peabody and Sherman's biggest fan, accidentally gets sucked into the Ocoptiron / Queen Isabella is swindled out of her money. Synopsis Mr. Peabody and Sherman are materialized onto the set with the effects of their new supercomputer. Before they start the show, a girl named Shelby appears in the audience and comes on stage with a lot of questions to ask the stars. She has a book of ideas for the show, one of them being Sherman kissing her, which Sherman is more than reluctant to do. Peabody tries to tell Shelby to go back to her seat with no luck. Shelby asks for the envelope and Sherman gets it via the supercomputer's 3D printer. As Peabody gets Mrs. Hughes to verify tonight's adventure, Shelby gets Mrs. Hughes' autograph. Tonight's adventure takes place in late 15th century Spain. Peabody and Sherman arrive to see Christopher Columbus set sail on his famed ships only to find that he doesn't have his ships because Queen Isabella has given out all of the money in the kingdom. She tells them that it's because she got a letter from someone named "Roberto U. Blindo" saying he needs to have his mustache removed, but Peabody tells her that it was a lie to swindle her out of her money. Queen Isabella admits that she is gullible, falling for that, buying products that are useless junk, and even wearing a neck lock to keep her head from falling off. They decide to track Roberto to the address he left on the letter and get her money back. But it just leads them to a mailbox. Back at the present, it's time for the show's historical guest, King Kamehameha to perform the art of fire walking by walking on a bed of hot coals. But as he attempts this, Shelby has more questions to ask the hosts, constantly interrupting the performance. This leads to the king burning into a pile of ashes as the show goes to break. When the show returns, Sherman is about to start Sherman's Corner where today, he is going to shoot an apple off a volunteer's head with a water blaster (which Peabody thinks might be a bad idea due to the equipment lying around). Shelby gets selected by demand and keeps moving around before Sherman can fire. He blasts water onto the computer, causing it to short circuit. Shelby apologizes for not doing what she was told and they pour rice on the computer to dry it out. Continuing where they left off, the boys and Isabella find that a mailman is coming to the mailbox as it's on his pick-up route. They disguise themselves as packages and get a ride (that takes 2 and a half weeks) to the thieves' district, Swindler's Alley. They find Roberto who lies to the queen that he is someone else, allowing her to fall for it. When they corner him, he shows them to a door marked "Hugh R. Stupido" only for it to be another trap, locking them up in a cage, much to the rage of the queen. Shelby wants to fix the computer after messing it up, but when she presses the button to turn it on, it causes her to suddenly disappear. The dialogue monitor spells out a message that Sherman reads (which is really a message from Shelby), and Peabody realizes that Shelby fused with the show's set when she turned the computer on. Now, Shelby and the set are one entity, and she calls herself "Showby". She starts to take over and holds Peabody in the air. Sherman makes a deal that he'll do a bunch of Sherman's Corner segments if she releases him. She agrees to it and makes him speed through all of his past segments while Peabody finishes the story. Roberto takes his hostages to his house which is home of the Flat Earth Society and explains to them that he and his colleagues believe that the Earth is flat (even though it was already proven that it's round) and that they took the Queen's money to protect Columbus from sailing off the edge of the Earth. Sherman and Peabody don't believe him, but Isabella does and decides to join the society. Peabody and Sherman come up with a plan to swindle Roberto and get the money back by dressing up as flat earth believing contractors and offering to build a fence around the planet to keep Columbus safe and in need of the queen's assistance. Roberto gives them the money and the queen comes along with them. Realizing he was tricked, Roberto and his lackeys chase after our heroes into Pamplona, which is having its annual running of the bulls. The boys and the queen escape on the bulls while Roberto and his men are literally flattened. Columbus gets his funding for the ships and prepares to sail off. The queen decides that she will never fall for anything again and removes her neck lock, only for her head to fall off after all. As the show comes to an end, Sherman is exhausted from repeating his Sherman's Corner segments without any rest. Peabody begs Showby to stop and come out. Showby says she'll only do it if Sherman kisses her. Sherman is still reluctant and Showby forces him to resume Sherman's Corner. Hearing how long it will take his dad to defuse Shelby from the set, Sherman finally agrees to do it, with everyone ready to capture the moment. Sherman kisses Showby who turns back into Shelby, much to his disgust. Shelby promises not to go through that again and introduces Peabody to her baby sister Lucy, who is his biggest fan and starts roughhousing with the dog while Shelby and Sherman enjoy the moment. Notes * This is the first time Sherman kisses a girl on the lips. * This is the first time Mr. Peabody gets kissed. Category:The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes